100% Pure Love
by Sanguine Poison
Summary: Spike and Buffy share a dance...


Author: Vampy  
E-mail: Vampybaby619@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Buffy is dancing at the bronze, Spike sees her and things happen...  
Authors Note: I wrote this story while listening to the dance song "100% Pure Love" by Crystal Waters, hence the title...what can I say? I like dance music!  
  
  
Tonight the Bronze was jumping. The dj was hot and music was blaring through the speakers. On the dance floor, the Scooby gang was tearing up the floor...Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara. The Slayer however was sitting at the table not at all happy, After the Initiative had been destroyed Riley had lost it and left her, so she was stuck once again being the fifth wheel in the group.  
  
"Stupid Commandos," She said to herself. The song that was currently playing had faded out and the Scoobies found their way back to the table and the slayer.  
  
"Why the long face, Buff?" Asked Xander  
  
"Once again, I'm stuck on purse patrol because I'm seriously lacking a honey." said Buffy forlornly.  
  
"You'll find somebody Buffy...There's plenty other fish in the sea." piped in Willow.  
  
"Uh, yeah thanks Wills." Buffy replied.  
  
The dj started to play "100% Pure Love" By Crystal Waters.   
  
"Oh I love this song!" Said Tara looking at Willow hopefully  
  
"Let's Boogie!" Said Willow with a smile, grabbing both Buffy and Tara's hands dragging them to the floor leaving Xander and Anya alone at the table.  
  
Its 12 past midnight dont close your eyes...  
You're so Zephyr like, and I'll be by your side...  
I've come to take you there, show you how to care...  
Just be aware, that you'll have to share....  
  
By the time the trio got to the floor Willow and Tara had already left Buffy dancing by herself. Buffy didn't seem to mind, the music got to her and swallowed her whole...  
As she danced, she didn't notice a certain blonde pain in her ass watching her.   
  
"She is so bloody hot," Spike thought to himself. "Let's see if I can make her hotter..."  
  
Spike had been waiting for another chance to get close to the blonde slayer ever since the love spell incident...a huge part of him didn't want it to end. Plus, he had already gone through his denial stage and was ready to jump right into the acceptance stage!   
  
Spike thought since he was going to be sulking at the Bronze about his chip anyway he might as well keep a look out for the object of his desire....  
  
Then a wicked idea crossed his mind, Spike wove his way through the crowd and he stopped directly behind the dancing Slayer. Spike watched her body move to the music for a bit, then grabbed her and pulled her flush against him.   
  
"Hello Cutie." he whispered seductively.  
  
Buffy froze...*Oh my God!* her mind screamed.   
  
"Sp-Spike!" she sputtered as she turned to meet his gaze with wide eyes.   
  
"The one and only!" Spike replied with a laugh, "What's wrong Slayer? Vampire got your tongue?"   
Images of Spike's tongue in her mouth started to surface in Buffy's mind, she began to blush furiously...   
  
*I've been with out a Hottie way to long!* she thought   
  
"Slayer?" said Spike   
  
"Huh?" Buffy replied lamely.   
  
"Dance with me?" he asked, seriously. Buffy didn't even have time to nod, Spike twirled her around and started dancing with the confused blonde.   
  
I want your love, I want tonight....   
I'm taking you on, so don't you fight...   
I'll be your answer, I'll be your wish...   
I'll be your fantasy, your favorite dish...   
  
Buffy's mind soon caught up with her body and she realized she was dancing with SPIKE! The same vampire that had worked with Adam to get her killed. * He is so sexy! God, but his body feels good! Ooh bad Buffy!* she thought as Spike grinded his hips against her.   
  
"So pet, having fun yet?" Spike asked smiling mischievously. *You know you are luv I can feel it and its about to get a little hotter in here* Spike thought.   
  
"Spike get off me! I don't want to dance with you! You-you're Spike!" yelled Buffy   
Spike's response was to pull her closer and nuzzle her neck, which made the blonde slayer weak in the knees...Buffy had no choice to use Spike for support.   
  
"Luv, I know you're lonely...you wouldn't be responding to me if you weren't," said Spike, "Just give in Slayer" Spike licked her ear lobe and she shivered in desire.   
  
From the back to the middle and around again...   
I'm gonna be there till the end...   
100% Pure Love...   
  
"I-I can't...Mortal enemies remember? I'm supposed to kill you not Dance with you!" Buffy exclaimed.   
  
She pushed away from him and all his sexiness at that point, Spike was determined not to lose this battle to the slayer, He grabbed Buffy to him once again...   
  
"Slay-I mean Buffy, We haven't been enemies for a long time now...I have this bloody chip in my head and it never going to come out so you know I can hurt anyone or anything...You don't want to have anything to do with me because of Angelus!" Spike spat.   
  
"I just...I can't be involved with another vampire...you'll probably get sick of me and leave like Angel and Riley did! They always leave me!" Buffy said with tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Listen pet, let me tell you something...I-I love you! I've loved you since the fight with Angelus and Acathla...I love your courage, your wit, your skill and your spirit...I love your whole entity! If you'd give me one bloody chance...I will love you with all I'm worth and I'll never leave you! I'm not one to walk away from love" Spike said semi-angrily.   
  
He turned away from her then afraid that he would be rejected anyway...Buffy touched his shoulder and he turned around sharply and in game face. Buffy drew back a little startled, then raised her hand and caressed the ridges of his vampiric visage, they melted away under her touch as Spike leaned into to her.   
  
"I know you can't change the fact your a vampire but if your willing to try a relationship with the killer of your kind, then I guess I could give it a shot too," Buffy said gently, 'besides I always did think you were kinda hot"   
  
"Kinda hot huh? Slayer, if I knew that I would have danced with you a lot sooner..."Spike said with a smile, "I love you enemy of mine...and I wouldn't leave all your golden sweetness for the world"   
  
"Yeah okay blood breath, what do you say we get outta here huh?" said Buffy, kissing him soundly on the lips and tugging him towards the exit...   
  
"Whatever you say, Luv, whatever you say..." Said Spike. As the newfound couple walked out into the clear night they heard the last strains of the dance song....   
  
From the back to the middle and around again...   
I'm gonna be there till the end...   
100% Pure Love...   
  
And If the Scooby Gang wasn't so wrapped up in their dancing, They would've seen one blonde pain-in-the-ass leave with one no longer lonely Slayer...   
  
THE END  



End file.
